A Glimpse at the Danes's
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: Ch.14 up! Lorelai and Luke are married, and fun things happen. Read it and review or you'll regret it. Might even have nightmares.
1. A Glimpse at the Danes's

**A/N: **This is an idea that I got at school, and it has a possibility of being more than one chapter. It all depends on the feed back, so REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I may write it, but I don't own it.

**Summery: **Loralai and Luke are married and live in her house. This is a glimpse at an average day in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Danes.

A Glimpse at the Danes's 

BEEP! BEEP! Loralai jerked awake, well sort of, and shifted in her bed. _Noise. I hear noise. Whoever is making the noise must die! _She swung her arm over to the other side of the bed to wake up Luke. Her arm hit his pillow. _No Luke. Why, wasn't there a Luke? _She looked at the clock, 7:15. Of course there was no Luke. Luke had gotten up hours ago, and now Loralai had to get up. And she didn't like it. _Must go to inn. Do job. COFFEE. _

She reluctantly pulled the covers off and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She yawned, _too early_, and walked to the bathroom in no hurry to leave her nice warm house and go out into the cold, damp winter that took the small town of Star's Hollow over about two months earlier. Don't get me wrong; Loralai was the snows biggest fan. But, it was the cold part that wasn't as fun. When she was done with her morning routine she went downstairs and checked the time. 8:00. She grabbed her coat and walked out into the cold. _Oh my God! I need to go Luke's, need coffee._

The door jingled, signaling a customer is entering the diner, and Luke looked up from the counter he was currently wiping down. _Damn customers, you would think they could keep their food on the plate._. He immediately smiled at his wife, bundled up in her coat and scarf. Looking particularly cold this morning.

"Coffee, food, heat!"

" Good morning. Yes it is a lovely day." He smiled.

" Sorry, good morning." She leaned over the counter and kissed him firmly.

She leaned back into her chair, and Luke put a cup in front of her to fill up. "Oh my God, the weather is ridiculous. I think that we shouldn't have to go to work if it is below 20 degrees outside. If I am frozen by the end of the day, I give you permission to sue."

Luke turned with the coffee in hand and started to pour. "Who would I sue?"

"I don't know," Loralai said as she grasped at her cup eagerly. "The weather man, the snow gods. Be creative."

She took a sip and let out a long, exaggerated sigh. Luke rolled his eyes. "You know, tea can warm you up just as fast as coffee."

" I don't doubt it. But where is the caffeine?" She took another sip and licked her lips sarcastically.

"You win. Do you want some food with that cup of poison?" Luke may not be able to get her to stop drinking it, but he was always going to give her a hard time about it.

Loralai smirked. "Tell you what," she said, "I'll have a bowl of oatmeal. Balance out the poison."

"You hate oatmeal." Luke stated. _She's playing with me again. In the three years we have been together she hasn't gotten tired of messing with me._

"Ah, yes, but Luke Danes oatmeal isn't like the regular gruel. It's magic oatmeal. Chock full of healthy goodness."

Luke laughed and got her a muffin. She's good. "So, do you think I'm ever going to win one of these?" He asked, handing her the blueberry muffin.

"Maybe. Practice makes perfect babe." She replied.

She took one last sip of her coffee, grabbed the muffin and stood up. "Okay, I have to go to work eventually."

She leaned over the counter for another kiss, this one longer than the one she gave him a few minutes earlier. When they parted she gave a little whimper. "Back into the cold, hard winter. Someone has to bring home the bacon."

"Yah, cause I don't make nearly enough to support two whole people."

" Hey, you said it not me." Loralai replied from the door. She walked out, holding her muffin close to her body. Another day in the life of Loralai Gilmore-Danes.


	2. Got To Love Fridays

**A/N: **I have decided to write another chapter because you people are so NICE! (That's me sucking up so that you will review this chapter.) Also, I dedicate this chapter to ProFfeSseR, who taught me how to spell Lorelai. Lol. Thanks for the honesty.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, so stop giving me the third degree.

**Ch. 2: **Got to love Fridays.

_Okay, five more minutes then I get to go home_. Lorelai made her rounds. Checking on the guests one last time. The day had lagged on. At one point Lorelai was convinced that father time was teasing her because it was Friday. When 7 finally rolled around, Lorelai was so restless that she almost missed it. If Sookie hadn't said something she would probably still be making her rounds. But she did. "Lorelai, honey, it's 7."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "7? I get to go home? I get to go home!"

" Are you okay?"

" Yah, its just been a really long day. I love my job, but I love my husband more."

Sookie giggled. "Well, go home honey. I'll see you on Monday."

" Okay, bye Sook."

Lorelai stepped into the snow, trying not to concentrate on the cold. _Car is only a few more steps. I get in the car and I am toasty again. _She made it to her car, and drove as fast as she could in 2 feet of snow. And 20 minutes later she was getting out of her car in front of her house. Luke's truck was already there, and the porch light was on. She came in through the door and looked around. "Honey, I'm home."

" I'm in the kitchen." Luke said, setting the last of the food on the table.

Lorelai closed the door, and started for the kitchen. She sniffed at the air, mouth practically open in hunger. " I smell food. Not just any food, Luke Danes special hamburgers and fries."

She turned the corner and there it was. Fries and burgers. She smiled at her husband. One big, sexy man. This was one of those moments where she was amazed at how much she loved him. She walked past the food and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as though she hadn't seen him in eight days instead of eight hours. When they parted, she had almost forgotten about her hunger. "Hi there." She said.

Luke had almost lost his footing and it took him a little to regain feeling. The ability to speak at that moment was none existent. He cleared his throat and was able to respond, "Hi."

" How was your day?" she asked.

" Okay, it seemed to go on for awhile though."

"Tell me about it." She sat at the table, Luke sitting beside her. "After this morning, my day seemed to move in slow mow. I guess that is one of the aspects of Fridays. That should change." She declared as she took a bite of her burger and grunted in approval.

Luke watched her eat for a while. It didn't matter that he had seen her eat several times, it still amazed him. He had to ask, " How? How can you eat so much and be so small?"

Lorelai cocked an eyebrow, taking another bite of her burger as she did. "I don't know." She said, mouth still full. " I guess it's just a gift. You should try it."

"Yah right." Luke smiled. "I can hardly eat a bag of chips, let alone every food known to man kind."

Lorelai laughed, almost spilling her soda. " I don't think I have eaten all food known to man kind. I probably have eaten all food known to Stars Hallow. And, I think the reason I eat so much is because I am so hyper that I have a faster metabolism. One of the many side affects of being a coffee addict. Ether that or I'm just a freaky bottomless pit."

Luke rubbed her back as she talked. " Well, it's one of the things that makes you amazing. Your ability to consume so much." Luke winked.

"And your ability to eat stuff that tastes like cardboard amazes me too." Lorelai kissed him. " Believe it or not, I'm full. Oh, I am really full. Can't get up. Luke must carry me." She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugg, I don't want to carry you." He stood up and looked down at her. "Okay, tell you what. I will carry you to the couch, and you and I can watch a movie."

"A movie? Which one, Hard Bodies?" she never gets tired of that movie, and teasing him about not liking it.

" No, not Hard Bodies. Actually, I am in a suspense kind of mood. How about The Usual Suspects?" Luke bent down and picked her up, her arms around his neck.

" Umm… I don't know. That is a very involved movie. Are we going to pay attention? If not, we should watch something we have seen several times. But, not something that we are really tired of."

Luke cleared his throat. " Can we discuss this when you are sitting on the couch, and I am not concentrating on how not to brake my back?"

"Watch it buddy, you just got through saying I am tiny and if you don't stop talking right now, I may have to push my weight on you." She glared at him in a playful, pouted way.

Luke grunted and started to walk toward the living room, Lorelai talking to him about something or another. But, inside he sighed. It is Friday. And you have got to love Fridays.


	3. Willy Who?

**A/N: **I appreciate every review I have gotten so far. All I had to do to get them was shameless plugs and immense flattery. You guys are SO BEAUTIFUL! So read this chapter to, and keep the reviews coming.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and have never claimed other wise.

**Ch.3: **Willy Who?

It took Lorelai almost thirty minutes to decide what movie to watch. The deliberation consisted of intense, deep conversation. "Pick a damn movie!" Luke said, after sitting in silence for 28 and ½ minutes (he counted).

Lorelai jumped at his outburst, almost knocking over the pile of DVD's she had organized. She looked at Luke, who was sitting on the couch. At first she thought he was angry with her, but when she saw his shocked expression she laughed. "Well, he speaks. This could have gone a lot faster if you had chimed in earlier. I thought you took an oath of silence. Then I remembered you weren't a monk."

She turned back around and picked up a movie. Luke felt a ping of remorse. "I didn't mean that to come out as a yell. I'm sorry."

Lorelai said nothing as she put the movie in the DVD player and sat next to him on the couch. She then pushed the pause button and sat the remote down calmly. Before Luke could apologize a second time, Lorelai was on him. She pressed her lips against his and knocked him on his back. His surprised gasp turned into a moan of pleasure and he slipped his arms around her back. Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair. After awhile of this Lorelai broke the kiss and sat up. "If we don't stop we aren't going to watch the movie."

"So?"

"So, that half an hour of careful selection would have been for nothing. I would have lost that part of my life for no reason. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Luke propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Lorelai. He didn't really care if they didn't watch the movie. He sort of preferred it. The only reason he suggested it was to spend time with his wife. "Lorelai…" he began.

Lorelai stuck her lower lip out in a pout and looked at him with big, blue puppy dog eyes. "Please."

He sighed heavily and sat all the way up. "What are we watching?"

She smiled brightly. "Well, this movie is a Gene Wilder classic."

"Young Frankenstein?"

"No, but I am extremely impressed that you are able to name an actual Gene Wilder movie." She cocked her eyes brow.

"Yes well, I have been married to you for two years. And I've known you for longer than a decade. I have listened to you rant about movies before, and the information must have stuck." He gave his little half smile that he does when he is teasing her.

"Ohh, my babies growing up!" She declared, pinching his cheek.

"Stop that," he said, swatting her hand away. " Will you start the movie please?"

Lorelai scooted closer to Luke and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, resting it on the opposite side of her head. "Alright," she said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

She pushed play and settled into Luke's arm. She sat in silence while the opening credits played. Then she started to get antsy. They kept showing chocolate. She waited as long as she could but she had to pause the movie. "Forgot the snacks!"

"Snacks? A half hour ago I had to carry you to the couch cause you were so full. Now you need snacks?" He said as he watched her journey into the kitchen.

"Of course. What is the point of watching Willy Wonka if you don't have chocolates? Are you really surprised? Do you not know me but at all?" She yelled back, popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Luke got up and walked to the kitchen in time to see Lorelai grab her hidden stash of candy from the corner of a cupboard. "You have got to be kidding me. You hide junk food in the cupboard?"

Lorelai whirled around, and smiled innocently. "Well, I would have put them in the oven, but then where would I put my socks?"

He walked up to her, snatching one of the bags of mini Hershey bars from her. "You know, I would enjoy having a longer marriage to you. But these things are going to kill you."

"That might be best. That way you won't get to see me as a gross old lady. Your memory of me can be of a beautiful, wonderful, spectacular woman."

Luke set down the bag, and grabs Lorelai around the waist. "I really am never going to win any of our banters, am I?"

"You've never complained before. Tell you, what," she said as she put her arms around his neck, "I'll let you win every once and awhile. You know, keep you motivated."

"Thank you."

Luke bent down and kissed Lorelai hungrily. His grip tightened as their kiss deepened, and a moan escaped Lorelai's throat. They stumbled across the kitchen, almost falling over chairs, but never parting. Luke finally pulled away at the base of the stairs. He looked at the TV, then at Lorelai. "What about Willy Wonka?"

Lorelai smiled and grabbed Luke's hands. She started to lead him up the stairs and said over her shoulder, "Willy who?"


	4. A Case of the Monday's

**A/N: **Okay, I think that all this fluffiness is really fun, but I think I might add a little bit of drama. Don't worry. It won't be the Dawson's Creek, angst kind of drama. Just something to mix it up. I'm sure the idea that I am using has been used before, but I can't help it. Much love to all of you who have reviewed this piece!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I based all these characters on The Gilmore Girls. (Pause) Okay I didn't base them, I took them.

**Ch. 4: **A Case of the Monday's

Lorelai walked into the dinner feeling rather chipper. She felt good today, because it wasn't as cold as it was on Friday. Her smile widened when she saw Luke standing over Kirk's table looking particularly grumpy today. Not that he didn't always look that way, but he looked more perturbed than usual. He looked up at her and made a signal that he'd be a minute, so she took a seat at the counter and made sure she was in earshot.

"The tuna is fine, Kirk."

"It tastes different." Kirk pushed at it with a disgusted look on his face.

"Same kind of tuna, Kirk."

"You used different kinds of pickles."

"Same pickles, Kirk." Luke's expression never changed.

"I like to think that I know my pickles, and these taste like dill. I don't like dill pickles."

At this point, Luke got annoyed and decided to end the conversation before he hurt Kirk and had to deal with a lawsuit. "Eat your tuna Kirk."

He went back behind the counter and grabbed a coffee cup for Lorelai. He grumbled to himself, never looking up.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

Luke looked up and grumbled a "Hello."

"Oh, sounds like someone has a case of the Monday's." She chuckled.

This made Luke looked up, "A case of the what now?"

"The Monday's. It's the beginning of the week. You know, Monday."

"Ohh. Well, I guess I have a case of the Monday's. It's just been a bad day." He rubbed his temples.

"Luke, sweetie, hate to break it to you, but it's 8:00 in the morning. Your day isn't even close to being over."

She took Luke's hands away from his temples and rubbed them for him. He groaned, but didn't put up a fight. " I came in here, and found Caesar had forgotten to set the thermostat so it was freezing for an hour. Then, Lane called in sick. Then, Kirk gets here and decides to have a exciting discussion about what type of pickles are in his tuna sandwich."

"Ohh, poor baby! I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I could have witnessed all this."

Lorelai lifted his head and kissed him. His scrunched up face relaxed, and his body went limp as the kiss deepened. When they parted, Luke was a little less grumpy. Enfaces on the "little" part. His attitude only changed toward Lorelai. It had always been that way.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Luke refilled her coffee.

"Work, shop, errands. The usual." Lorelai took a sip.

"What errands?"

"Just going to Dossies. Nothing special." She drank the last of her coffee. "Alright, I have to go. As much as I hate to leave you and your cheery disposition."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay, bye."

She headed for the door, but before she left she heard her name.

"Lorelai…"

She turned. "Yah?"

"Love you."

She smiled. _Nice touch._ "I love you too."

_That night:_

Lorelai sat on the closed lid of the toilet. She tapped her foot on the floor anxiously; she wasn't a very patient person. Especially when she wanted an answer. Her foot vibrated as she watched the small hand on her watch tick slowly. "Come on." She said, out loud.

_Okay, it's only been a week since I was supposed to start. Only a week. But what if? Okay, I am having mixed feelings here. Should I be excited or scared? AM I excited or scared? God, I didn't know my heart was capable of beating so fast. Is my watch broken? Grrrr!_

"Lorelai?" Her head jerked at the sound of Luke's call.

"Be right there."

She looked at her watch, it was time. She didn't know if she was able to get off the toilet. Her heart bounded in her chest, and she felt as if she was going to cry. She got up and looked down at the test. Positive. Positive! She stared at it a while, smiled, and then started laughing hysterically. _Wonder what Luke is going to say?_


	5. Who Is Having A What Now?

**A/N: **I love writing this story! The response is a little surprising to me, cause I didn't think that it was all that good. But you guys boosted my confidence, and now I love this story. Can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback. Keep doing it! (Sorry for the sappiness. I'm just sappy at heart.) Also, I am bringing Rory into this chapter. Just to let you know.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, wish I could. How much do you think it would cost to buy the show?

**Ch. 5: **Who Is Having A What Now?

Lorelai put the last preparation on the dinner she had prepared. All right, she didn't exactly cook it. But she did take the food out of the take out box this time. She sat in the glow of the candles and ran through it in her head again. _Luke I am pregnant. No, no. Hey Luke, I'm pregnant. Ohh, is there a way to say it without sounding like a complete ass?_

Lorelai was snapped out of it with the sound of the front door. Her eye's widened and she shot up. She smoothed down her dress and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Honey, are you home?"

"Yah." Lorelai flinched at the crack she had in her voice.

He followed the smell of chicken and walked into the kitchen to find his wife dressed gorgeously and dinner on the table. "What is this?'

"I made dinner for you." She smiled, trying to seem normal.

"You made dinner?" He looked at her. "When did you become Chief Puck?"

Lorelai laughed nervously. "Okay, the Cornel made it for you, I just put it on the plates and made it look pretty."

Luke walked in and kissed her. She accepted it with open arms. His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her body against his. He rubbed her back while they kissed, and for a moment her anxiety was gone. When they pulled apart Luke became serious. "You don't look so good, are you okay?"

"Gee, what every women wants to hear from her husband." She responded, feeling a little like her normal self.

He laughed and sat down, putting a chicken leg on his plate. "I take it back."

Luke looked at the food on his plate and grimaced. "I really appreciate you going through all this trouble, but I don't think I can eat this. It has enough grease to stop the back door from squeaking."

She sat down next to him and grabbed the chicken off his plate. "That's fine, more for me. You can have the coleslaw."

He took the coleslaw and ate that. They ate in silence, smiling every once in awhile to ease the awkward silence. After dinner they went into the living room and watched a little TV. After a while, Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She reached over and turned off the TV. Luke turned to her, "What's the matter?"

Lorelai cleared her throat and the butterflies that were in her stomach moved there way up. "Umm, I have a question for you. What do you feel about kids?"

Luke chuckled. _Another weird discussion. _"I like yours."

"Yah, well who wouldn't? I mean, children in general."

Luke's eyes were filled with curiosity and amusement. "I like them I guess. Why?"

"I was just wondering. So, ummm… do you ever want to have kids?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "That's a tough question. I'm not sure. Do you want to have kids?"

"I think so. I know how good you are with Rory, and she loves you like a dad. But I don't think it would be bad to have little Luke's running around in flannel shirts and backwards caps."

Luke sat there for a minute. He needed to process this. Lorelai thought at first that he was upset, but he started smiling. "I love you, Lorelai. I love Rory, too. I actually never knew how much I loved children until I met Rory. And I would love to have kids with you. Because if they are half the kid Rory is I would have the best children possibly imaginable."

Lorelai was crying now. She moved across the couch and kissed him. He wiped the tears from her face and hugged her. She looked up into his face. "I'm glad you think that, because I have to tell you something," she took a shaky breath. "Luke, I'm pregnant."

Luke's face was expressionless. He stared at her for a little. Then jumped up. "Oh my God, we're having a baby? We are having a baby! I can't believe this. I'm, I don't know what to say."

"Okay, I don't know if you're upset or happy. I do know that you were shrieking." She shook her head as if to clear it.

He knelt in front of her, and grabbed her face. "I'm happy, Lorelai. I just don't know when this happened."

She grabbed his hands on her face. "You remember watching Willy Wonka a week ago?"

He laughed. "Wow, we have to watch that movie more often."

She kissed him and hopped up off the couch. "Glad your happy."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To tell Rory."

Phone call to Rory:

Rory ran across the room to the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

"Nothing, just reading."

"Wow, that's a shocker." Lorelai was in her and Luke's bedroom. She was lying on her back on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just finished eating."

"Wow, that's a shocker." Rory sat down by the phone. "So, what can I do you for?"

"I have some news."

Rory sat upright. "What news? Did Luke finally punch out Taylor?"

"No, but that would be cool. It does involve Luke though. And me." Lorelai was hinting, sort of.

"Okay, do you want me to play twenty questions? Or do you want to tell me what is up?"

"Fine, your no fun." She laughed. Then all Rory heard was silence.

"Mom, are you there? Are you watching a movie and trying to talk to me at the same time, because you know you can't multitask."

"This is big news, and I just want to make sure your prepared for it."

"Okay, you are officially scaring me."

" Rory, Luke and I are…"

Rory fidgeted with the phone cord. "Are you guys okay? Did you have a fight?"

"No, no. We are, uh, we're having a kid."

Now it was Rory's turn to be silent. She cleared her throat. "Who is having a what now?"

"Me and your step-father are having a B-A-B-Y."

"How did, when did… how?"

"Well, sweetie, when two people love each other…"

"Okay, umm… wow. I don't know. First of all, Oh my God. Second, Oh my God."

Lorelai laughed. "So, what do you think? Are you excited about having a little sister or brother?'

"I don't know. Am I not going to get as much attention?"

Lorelai let out a breath, a sigh of relief if you will. "No, of course not."

"Then, I am really excited. So, explain to me how this happened?"

"Well, we were watching Willy Wonka…"


	6. Attention Town Folk!

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back. And this story is getting interesting. If you like it, you should review it. It helps me know if I should write another chapter. So, review and thou shall be repaid. Oh, and thanks again for correcting me ProFfeSseR! You're so insightful. I really appreciate the honesty; you should read all my work. Love you BUNCHES!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. But I was thinking, wouldn't it be funny if ASP wrote something on Fanfic? Then she could put in her disclaimer "I own everything!"

**Ch. 6: **Attention Town Folk!

Lorelai strolled into the diner, perky, like always. She sat at the counter and watched Luke wipe down a table. When he turned and saw her she flashed him her best "sexy" smile. He cocked his head and rolled his eyes, he knew what she was doing. He went behind the counter, acting as if he was too busy to see her. She cleared her throat, and when he turned around she gave him the smile again. "Hey Lukie! You are looking good today. Not that you don't look good everyday. You just look really good today. Have I ever told you the flannel look really works for you?" He just stared at her and she bent over the counter a little. "Alright, burger man, enough with the chit chat. Where is the coffee?"

He leaned in, there faces inches apart. "I can't give you coffee and you know it."

"But why?" She pouted.

"You know perfectly well why," he lowered his voice. "And I would remind you again but you don't want to tell the town yet."

"All right, mugsie. You know why I don't want to tell them. Do I need to remind you of the town meeting when they found out we were dating?"

He winced. "No, but this isn't something you can hide. It starts to show, or do you not remember? Besides, it's been a week and I am dying here."

She smiled. "You can tell one person."

He looked at her questioningly. "Why the change of heart?"

She shrunk back a little, and batted her eyelids innocently. "Because you have been so good at keeping quiet and your pretty." She paused for a little. "And I told Sookie." She said really fast.

He acted shocked. "You didn't!"

She slapped his arm. "You knew!"

"No, but I am not surprised. You tell her everything. She was the first one to know we were engaged too."

"You know me so well." She smiled. "Wait. Why are you so excited to tell people anyway? You are the town loner, this does not fit your rep."

"Well…" he looked down, a little embarrassed because he wasn't the type to get excited. And it seemed the only things he got excited about involved him and Lorelai. "I have been thinking this over, and I just, I don't know. I can't wait to have a kid."

Lorelai looked at him, her eyes a little misty. "Really?"

"Yah, I mean I was excited when you first told me. And after two weeks of letting it stew I grew more anxious." He chuckled.

She reached across the counter and grabbed his hand. "We'll tell them. How about the next town meeting?"

He looked up and squeezed her hand. "Yah?"

"Yah, that is only two days away. And besides, who were you going to tell?" she teased.

"I don't know… Kirk?"

Lorelai laughed out loud, causing people to turn around and look at her before returning to their breakfast. She smiled at them, embarrassed, then looked back at Luke. "You wouldn't tell Kirk. He isn't one of you favorite people. Come to think of it, no one in this town has the title of your favorite person."

"Except you."

"Softy."

He laughed and handed her a cup of tea. "Yah, I have been watching to many chick flicks with you. I think they're your way of brain washing me."

She took a sip of her tea, and grimaced. "Oh no, he is on to me!"

Town Meeting:

Luke and Lorelai sat in the back, looking extremely anxious. Taylor had droned on for a half hour about the same thing, and Luke was starting to worry that they wouldn't have time to make their announcement. They were snapped out of their worrisome state by Taylor's closing argument. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I think there should be a neighborhood watch."

Lorelai sat up, ready to ask for the floor, when Kirk's hand shot up. "I think that is an excellent idea, Taylor. You never know when someone is going to get mugged."

Patty rolled her eyes. "This isn't New York, this is Stars Hallow. Population 400 not 4,000."

Taylor glared at her. "Never the less…"

"All in favor." She interrupted.

No body raised their hands, and Taylor looked disappointedly at them. "Alright, but when someone's house is broken into you will all wish we had done this sooner!"

Murmurs arrows, forcing Taylor to pound his beloved gravel. "Okay, we are now opening the floor to anyone with announcements."

Kirks hand immediately shot up and Taylor sighed. "Announcements that affect us, Kirk."

His hand fell in his lap in defeat. Lorelai looked around, hoping someone would go first. But, when people were started to get up she elbowed Luke. He looked at her. "Go." She said

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're the one bent on telling them so early. So get to it."

He took her hand and stood up, pulling her with him. "We'll do it together."

She growled as he dragged her to the front of the room. "Excuse me, people." Luke said.

No one so much as glanced at him, they were all busy talking and trying to get out of there as fast as possible before Taylor thought of something else to complain about. Lorelai looked around, appalled. She cleared her throat, and took in as much air as she could before screaming. "Attention town folk!"

That did it, everyone turned around. And when they realized that the meeting wasn't over, they groaned. They all started to walk back to their seats, and when they were seated Luke spoke. "Hello everyone, sorry for the inconvenience."

"What is so important that we have to stay in this god forsaken place?" asked Gypsy.

"Well," Lorelai began. She swallowed nervously. "We, uh, have an announcement."

Taylor jumped up. "Are you guys separating? Because if you are I would hate to say it, but I knew it was going to happen."

Luke glared at him. "No, we aren't separating. You should sit down Taylor before someone accidentally throws your gravel at you."

Taylor made an overly dramatic shocked look, and sat. Lorelai nudged Luke and they said their announcement together. "We are having a baby."

Silence. Lorelai could have sworn she heard crickets. She was expecting an up roar, instead they were looking at them slack jawed. "Okay, pick your chins up off the floor and say something please."

Babette spoke first. "I'm sorry sugar, I thought you said baby."

"We did." Replied Luke.

Again with the silence. Then Patty, dependable Patty, responded. "Oh my Gosh! I'm going to be Auntie Patty."

Lorelai laughed. Luke sighed. And the room filled with cheerful talk about having a baby in Stars Hallow. At one point someone, probably Kirk, said. "I can baby sit. And since you guys are friends I'll charge you half."

But they didn't know who said it cause they were being slammed with comments and question. Lorelai and Luke stood in the middle of the crowd and listened. After a while Luke leaned over and whispered into Lorelai's ear. "Okay, one more person to tell."

Lorelai looked at him, confused. "Who?"

"Your Mother."


	7. Party on the Porch!

**A/N: **This story is going by fast. I'm running out of ideas. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't stop reviewing cause if you do I will stop writing. And I don't want that. So review, review, review. Peace, Love and Happiness.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the story is mine!

**Ch.7:** Party on the Porch!

"Okay, one more person to tell."

Lorelai looked at him, confused. "Who?"

"Your Mother."

She glared at him for a little. Not knowing if he was serious, or playing some cruel joke that sounded funny in his head. When he didn't give an indication of humor, she grabbed his hand. "Excuse us." She said to the town.

She dragged him outside, leaving the town meeting, and people. When they got outside she looked at him questioningly. "Okay, it was really loud in there, so I think I miss heard you. Did you just say we were telling my mother?"

Luke calmly squeezed her hand. "Yes."

"My mother?"

"Yah."

"Emily Gilmore?"

"Yah."

She let go of his hand. "The woman who, in an attempt to break us up, invited my ex to her wedding and started what I would like to call the "Dark Period" of our relationship? That Emily Gilmore?"

"The one and only."

She was a little angry now. "Why would we tell Satan herself that I am pregnant?"

He rolled his eyes. "Satan? Are you telling me I married the spawn of Satan?"

"Okay, maybe she isn't Satan. But you know what I mean."

"Lorelai, she is your mother."

"Luke, I haven't talked to her in almost three years. She didn't even come to our wedding, why would I tell her about this?"

Luke stepped forward and put his hands around her waist, pulling her against him. He looked down at her, "Because this is bigger than our wedding. This is our first child together. She may not like me, but believe it or not she loves you. And Rory. And your genes are the ones that made Rory, so this kid is going to be wonderful too. My parents aren't around, and I don't want my children to have no grandparents. Could you do this for me? Please?"

She smiled. "You are really getting good at arguing your point. Forget the diner business, you should be a lawyer."

"I'm not up to arguing for a living. It took a lot out of me just proving that point."

Lorelai pushed up a little closer to him. "Your right. You wouldn't last a day. I love you anyway though."

She kissed him. Putting her arms around his neck. He chuckled in between the kiss. When she felt his arms tighten around her, she deepened the kiss. She moaned as his hands went into her hair. They were like that for a good five minutes before they heard someone clear their throat. When Lorelai pulled away and turned around, she saw the members of her town staring at them. Taylor rolled his eyes. "No wonder you're pregnant. You guys should know it is rude to do that in public. If you must, do it in the privacy of your own home."

Patty slapped his arm. "Oh, leave them alone. I think it's cute," she turned to Lorelai. "You get yours, honey!"

"Ohh geeze." Luke said and turned and started home. Lorelai waved, them followed.

"Wow, you embarrass easily!" She shouted after him.

Friday Night Dinner:

They sat in the driveway. Rory was in the back, Luke had driven and Lorelai was in the passenger seat. Rory stuck her head in between her parent's blank faces. "Hey, I have a crazy idea. How about we knock on the door?"

Luke smiled. "I think we need to give you mother a little more time."

Lorelai snickered. "I don't need more time because I am not doing it. This is ridiculous, I don't want to."

"You're acting like a three year old." Rory replied.

"I am not going in there and you can't make me." She pouted.

Luke opened the door. Went around, and opened Lorelai's. "Okay, come on. I'll hold your hand."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the car. Rory followed. When they got to the door Lorelai turned around to go back, but Rory grabbed her and turned her back around. Lorelai shook her head. "Can't do it."

Rory reached over and rang the doorbell. "I'll do it for you."

Emily opened the door, which rarely ever happened. And she gasped, which rarely ever happened. "Lorelai?"

She grunted. Luke smiled uneasily, and Rory gave him a reassuring pat on his back. They stood there in silence for a while until Lorelai finally spoke. "Can we come in? Or are we going to have a party on the porch?"

Emily shook her head in disbelief. Then stepped away from the door, clearing the entrance. Luke, still holding Lorelai's hand, led her in. Followed by Rory. Emily shut the door and studied Luke and Lorelai. She shook her head again then cleared her throat. "Richard! Rory's here. And she brought some guests."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, and squeezed Luke's hand. She felt nauseas, but she didn't know if it was because she was at her parents place or because she was pregnant. She heard her father coming down the stairs. "Emily, do you know where…"

Richard stopped, astonished to see his daughter, and her husband. He had actually seen Lorelai more than her mother had. He had been invited to her wedding, even walked her down the aisle. He wasn't shocked to see her; he was shocked to see her here. "Hello Lorelai."

"Dad." She replied. She felt a little better, because he wasn't as bad. He had come to terms with her relationship with Luke. He had even tried apologizing for her mother. Which was sweet, but not necessary. "So… can we stay for dinner?"

Emily opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Richard replied, "Of course."

Emily rolled her eyes. _The man is far too generous. _She looked at her daughter. Her pride and joy, married to a diner owner. She knew her daughter could do better. Disserved better. That was the weakness and strength of Emily Gilmore, her stubbornness. That **is** where Lorelai got it. She felt awkward, standing in silence. She turned to her granddaughter. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Soda would be nice."

She turned to Lorelai. "And you? Vodka? Bourbon? Coffee?

"Tea please."

"Tea?" She cocked her head. "Nothing artificially flavored and full of sugar?"

Lorelai bit her tongue. She needed to behave. "No thanks."

"Why?"

"I just feel like having tea mother."

"Never have you felt like having tea."

Richard cleared his throat. "Emily…"

"People change, mother."

"You have never changed. What is the matter, our drinks don't fit your qualifications anymore?"

She was losing her temper, and so was Lorelai. "Can we not start, we haven't even eaten yet."

"Then have a drink."

"Mom, I don't want a drink. I want tea."

"Why?"

"Because I am pregnant!"


	8. How About Them Lakers?

**A/N:** Can you taste the drama? Don't you love it? I love it. It has been so fun writing this and I don't know how I am going to end it. This isn't the last chapter, so don't worry. Just keep reading and reviewing it and I will keep writing. I love all of you who have already reviewed it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I would love to take credit for it though, so if you feel the need to say that I am a genius, I won't argue.

**Ch 8: **How About Them Lakers?

The Gilmore house, which was more like a machine, had never been so quiet in its entire existence. Except for now. They were standing in the entryway, in silence. Emily looking at the floor, Richard looking at Emily, Lorelai looking at Rory, Rory looking at Luke, and Luke looking at Emily. No one had suspected Lorelai's blurting of her pregnancy, not even Lorelai. But she had done it, and the guilt made her speak first. "So, um, how about them Lakers?"

Luke tried to compose himself, but the way she had said it made him laugh. Emily looked up, appalled at the outburst. And Rory turned away with her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. Emily looked at Richard, about to tell him to do something, when she saw that he was wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, what is so funny?"

"We were just laughing at the comment, Grandma. Because it was so random." Rory said as she turned back around.

Emily turned her look back to her daughter. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Two, maybe three, weeks."

Richard stepped forward and shook Lukes hand. "Congratulations, son."

Luke was caught off guard a little, but shook his hand, and managed to reply. "Thank you, Mr. Gilmore."

Lorelai smiled at her dad when he turned to her. He wasn't a very affectionate man. But he hugged her. He was so happy, because he can be apart of this child's life from the beginning. When they parted everyone looked at Emily. "Well," she said. "I am very happy for you. I think dinner is ready."

And she turned toward the dinning room. Lorelai glared after her, not really surprised that she had replied that way. But there was a part of her that had hoped she would be happy. That part was gone now.

Rory looked at her mothers hurt expression and felt a flash of anger. Not at anyone in particular, just at the situation in general. She chased after her grandmother. "Hey, is that all?"

Emily turned around. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, congrats. That's great. Something like that."

"Yes, my daughter, who hasn't said more than two words to me in three years says she is pregnant, and I am supposed to forget that I haven't spoken to her in three years? That we are fine?" She turned and walked towards the dinning room.

Rory walked back into the entrance, and saw Lorelai's face full of hurt and anger. It wasn't like she hadn't thought of talking to her mother. But every time she picked the phone the memory of what her mother had done. The memory of the hurt she felt while her and Luke were apart. It always forced her to hang up. Now she felt bad for her, and that made her angry. How did her mother make her feel bad? It was the ultimate guilt trip. She looked up, and felt her feet move her toward the dinning room. "Mother."

Emily had been talking to their new maid, and turned around after explaining that you don't use paper plates to serve guests. She was a little taken aback by Lorelai's expression. But quickly calmed down and looked at her as if none of this was affecting her. "Yes, Lorelai?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not care. How does the world not affect you? Did you have your emotions removed by a surgeon? That must be it, some people get plastic surgery. You make it so nothing affects you. 'Hey mom, the world is being attacked by Martians and they are killing a whole bunch of people.' 'Oh, that is sad. Dinner is ready.'" Lorelai stopped and took a deep breath.

Emily blinked. "That is a whole lot of information to say in 30 seconds. Have you been taking classes?"

"See," Lorelai said, clinching her fists. "My bombardment of insults didn't even make a dent. It is like you made of steel."

Emily felt a welt of anger rising in her. She was doing her best to keep her composure, but her daughter's outburst was fueling the flame. She didn't want to admit that she was hurt, that she felt guilty. Now, after many years of being a "hard ass", if you will, she broke down. She didn't even realize she was crying. "Mom?"

"You shut me out! You stopped coming to dinner, stopped answering my calls. What am I supposed to do? 'Oh Lorelai, I am so happy that you are pregnant. Although I probably won't see this child.' I tried apologizing; I tried to tell you that it was wrong. What I did was wrong. But after you invited your Father, and not me, to your wedding, I became bitter. Not surprised are you? I don't know what to do with you! You know that the Gilmore's aren't affectionate people. Do you want me to give you a hug? To forget that my only daughter hates me and is going to pass that hate on to my grandchild?"

Lorelai was crying now. Her mom sat on the chair next to her and put her face in her hands. Lorelai crouched down in front of her, and rubbed her back. "Mom, I don't know what to say."

The respected Emily Gilmore rose her tear stained face. She sniffled a little, and Lorelai thought she looked like a little kid. "That is shocking."

Lorelai chuckled. "I, umm, take back the whole 'nothing affects you' thing."

Emily sat up. "Okay, I take back the whole 'inviting your ex to my wedding and ruining your life' thing."

"You didn't ruin my life."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad."

With that it was dropped. And Emily and Lorelai walked back to the entryway to retrieve the others. There relationship wasn't back to normal; it wasn't really normal to begin with. But there was hope. Lets just say, this kid is going to have grandparents.

Now that Luke and Lorelai told everyone, they were ready to start the adventure known as childbirth. Lorelai is already crazy; can pregnancy make her even crazier?


	9. The Joys Of Pregnancy

**A/N: **Okay, so I am thinking about what to do now. I have an idea that I am probably going to be writing up to the birth. But not in actual time. I am going to skip ahead. Don't worry I will label what part of the pregnancy we are at. Keep reading to find out if it is a boy or a girl. That is coming up in a chapter or two. I love anyone who reads this and reviews this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but I would love to own Logan. (He isn't in the story though)

**Ch.9: **The Joys Of Pregnancy.

_Month one:_

Lorelai woke up to the smell of coffee. She immediately felt anger, _who would make coffee in her house when they know she can't have any?_ She climbed out of bed, and a wave of nausea hit her like a title wave. As she was bent over the toilet the first thought that came to her mind was _Damn Mexican food. _She hadn't had any cravings yet, but the nausea didn't waste any time.

Rory looked up from the paper in time to see her mom come down the stairs. She gave Luke a help me look and tried her best to hide her coffee. "Morning, mom." She smiled her biggest, fakest smile she had.

"Don't 'morning, mom' me, young lady. I know you're drinking coffee."

Rory looked at Luke, who was sitting across from her, again. He shrugged. "I told you the smell would wake her. You had been warned."

Lorelai turned to her husband. "Oh, you act as if you're innocent. You made it for her."

Luke's eyes widened as if in shock, "Hey, I am not the one drinking the poison. She is." He pointed at Rory.

"You volunteered the coffee, mister." Rory said. She looked at Luke's surprised face and chuckled. "If I am going down you are going down with me."

Luke smiled and stood up to greet Lorelai. He kissed her cheek. "Morning."

She smiled, faintly. She had forgotten how bad morning sickness was. Her mood was changing too. She found herself angry at the tiniest things. It wasn't exactly mood swings, but it was close. "Luke, sweetie. You love me, right?" she sat down next to Rory.

Luke turned from making breakfast to Lorelai. "What do you want?"

"Why, Luke. Whatever do you mean? I was just curious."

He thought about it for a while, and when he found no way out but to play along, he nodded. "Yah, I love you."

She looked as if to process this, then continued. " Okay, you love me. I need coffee. So, would you be a dear?"

He turned and poured something into a glass. He gave her the glass, with juice in it. She growled in defeat. And took a sip. "Thank you, very much." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Sorry we woke you so early. It is Saturday. Maybe you should go back to bed." He placed food in front of Rory, who smiled and took a big bite of her pancakes.

"I am up now. Did you make me pancakes?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I made just enough for me and Rory. We were going to eat it in front of you." He placed a plate in front of her.

She faked a laugh and looked down. There were two pancakes, two pieces of bacon, and some scrambled eggs. "Come on, Luke. Don't be stingy."

Luke turned around with two more pancakes, and placed them on her plate. He kissed her on the cheek. "There, enough food to feed a small army, just the way you like it."

Lorelai started eating, but she only took one bit before running to the bathroom. Rory frowned. "Poor, Mom. Can't eat her favorite foods without throwing up." She turned to Luke. "Thank God I don't live here anymore." She smiled and got up. "Good luck with that."

Lorelai came out of the bathroom and cringed at the site of the food. "Put it away!"

"I'm on it." Luke had already started throwing away the food.

Rory gave her mom a hug. "Bye, mom. Gosh, I hope I didn't make you this sick."

"Yah, you did. It might have been worse than this. But, you were always a perfectionist." She smiled weakly.

"Okay, going now." She turned around, and walked over to Luke. "Bye, Luke."

She gave him a hug.

"Bye, kid." He hugged her back. He used to feel uncomfortable, but now he enjoyed receiving hugs from Rory.

After Rory left, Lorelai decided she would go back to bed. She trudged to the stairs, dragging her feet as if exhausted. "Oh, I am so tired. I don't think I will be able to stand much longer. To bad, because I am really, really thirsty."

Lorelai went upstairs and Luke followed with her juice. He handed her the drink after she flopped on the bed like she hadn't seen one in four years. "Here," He said. "I was downstairs, and I had a hunch that you may get thirsty. It just came to me, and it sounded like you. It was the weirdest thing."

She took a sip, and set it down beside her bed. "Thanks, Luke. We must be mentally connected. It was meant to be, written in the stars…"

Luke nodded. "That could be it. Or you just said you were thirsty loud enough for me to hear it."

Lorelai sighed. She glanced around the room, rubbing her stomach. It wasn't that big, but it was bigger than normal. Luke lay down beside her and grabbed her hand. He stared at the ceiling until he heard her speak. "Luke?"

"Yah?"

"What do you want to name our baby?"

Luke turned over on his side to face her. "Name? I don't know, you've been pregnant for a month. What would you want to name him slash her?"

Lorelai giggled. "You said slash. Anyway, if it's a girl I am thinking Elizabeth. You know, we can call her Beth for short. Love that name. And all the popular girls at school tended to be named Beth. Did you notice that? Their names always start with a B. Barbie, Brittany, and BETH. It's so funny how life works. They all had blonde hair, too. Anyway, if it's a boy, I am thinking Seth. Maybe even Jake. What do you think about Jake? Is that a snotty name? Can you see our son being a Jake? Hmmm, Jake Danes. Sounds pretty good."

Luke had been looking at her the whole time, with a grin. He almost tried to answer her when she asked about the whole B thing, but decided against it. When she finished he laid there for a little before speaking. "I like Jake. I don't know about Elizabeth though. I was thinking Sarah or Kathy. Kathy Danes. It sounds pretty good, too."

Lorelai considered this. " Yah, I think your right. I like Kathy better. So, what do you say we name it Jake if it is a boy and Kathy if it's a girl."

"Sounds good."

Luke started to fall asleep when he noticed that Lorelai was crying. He leaned in and touched her face. "What is the matter?"

She sniffled. "This thing is hitting me hard. We are naming our kid! I don't know, I think that my hormones are going out of whack."

He whipped a tear off of her face and kissed her. She sniffled through the kiss, and whimpered a little. "It's okay, Lorelai. It is a big deal that we're naming our kid. Who would have thought we would have kids?"

She smiled. "Hopefully it has my sense of humor. Oh and your fashion, because a little lumberjack running around would be so cute! Unless it is a girl, then it would be bad."

He laughed. "Yah that would be cute. Are you okay now?"

Luke was on his back now, and Lorelai put her head on his chest. "Yah, I am okay. Gosh, if I am like this now, imagine how I am going to be in a few months!"


	10. Reoccuring Dreams

**A/N: **I am trying to improve on my writing skills. I want to be the type of writer whose work can be read and visualized. Lets just call it a goal. So, thanks for reviewing because it helps me improve. Much love to you!

**Disclaimer: **Hi, my name is Kayla, and I stole this from ASP.

**Ch.10:** Reoccurring Dreams.

_Month Three:_

Luke was having a good dream. One of those mushy dreams that only men that are 'in touch with their feelings' have. You know, the ones in the movies. But he was having one just the same. It included Lorelai and a certain baby. Except that, in said dream, Lorelai wasn't pregnant. The baby was here. And it was beautiful. This dream had been reoccurring for the past few weeks. And would be the only dream he has until the birth of his child. He would never admit it, but it didn't bother him. He liked it. It made him smile.

_He is smiling!_ Lorelai was lying on her side, facing her husband. She had been laying there for fifteen minutes or so, the whole time thinking about nothing in particular. Her thoughts had ranged from what she was going to do tomorrow to wondering how many licks it actually took to get to the center of a tootsie-pop. She was about to get up when she had notice Luke smiling. _Wonder what he is thinking._ She didn't know. It was hard to read a man like her husband. I mean, this is a man who wears basically the same out fit everyday, you would think it was easy to tell what he was thinking. That was one of the reasons she was attracted to him, though. He had the whole mysterious hunk thing going on. His continuing smile made her smile as well. Her eyes started to get heavy and the last thing she thought of was to remember to buy some tootsie-pops.

"Get up, sleepy head." Luke nudged Lorelai gently, trying not to get her upset. Not an easy thing to do when it comes to getting out of bed.

"No, must sleep. Sleep is good." Lorelai turned around so that her face was in the pillow.

"I know sleep is good. That is why I tend to do it every night, but you can't sleep all day. We have to go to work. That is how we get money, and pay the bills…" he realized this was not a big motivation, and although he hated putting ideas into her head, he was forced to take extreme measure. "And of course, how we pay for shoes."

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at her smiling husband. "Wow, you pulled that out quick this morning."

"Dirty.'

"Oh, shush!" She threw the pillow that had been under her head at him.

He laughed and walked toward the door. "If you aren't down stairs in ten minutes, I may be forced to come back up here and drag you out of bed."

Lorelai just grunted, and laid her head back down. Luke stopped at the door, and thought for a minute. "Actually, that doesn't sound to bad. You know what, stay in bed. I'll be back."

"Now who is being dirty?"

"Yes, I couldn't help it. Now come on." He left the room and she heard him descend the stairs.

Five minutes later Lorelai plopped down at the kitchen table for her morning breakfast of cereal, because it was the only thing that didn't make her want to puke at the site of it, and her grape juice. After breakfast, Lorelai decided to ask Luke exactly what he had been smiling about last night. "So, how did you sleep?"

He looked up from the paper. "Okay."

"Yah? Have any good dreams?"

He frowned in confusion. "Nothing special."

She pushed her cereal out of the way, not even that seemed appetizing any more. "Well, I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night."

"Really? Why? You okay?" He was concerned.

She waved the concern away. "Yah, that isn't why I am telling you this, so, anyway, I was lying there looking at you, trying to figure out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie-pop. That reminds me, we need to buy some of those. I have only counted once before, I got 600 licks. But I bit it…"

"Lorelai, the point?"

"Alright, alright. So, you were grinning. I wanted to know why. You don't grin very often, you know. It must have been a good dream. The only dreams that I could think of that could make a person grin like that involves a naked Nicole Kiddman. In my case, it would be Ewan McGregor. Hmmm, Ewan McGregor." Her eyes glazed over in a daydream.

"Lorelai." Luke snapped in front of her face. "Hello."

She shook her head, and blinked. "Sorry, I am back."

He folded up his paper and picked up her bowl of cereal. "Do you want any more of this?"

"Changing the subject?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

"Yes."

Luke sighed and sat down next to her. "I was dreaming of you, if you must know."

Lorelai raised her eyebrow. And Luke shifted uncomfortably. "A dream about me? And you are nervous. This was a good dream?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes, but not in THAT way! I was just dreaming of us, in the future. You know, parents. I got to stop thinking about it though, because you have only been pregnant for three months. So, there you go," he stood. "Good prying. You got that out of me in only five minutes. Two if you don't count the rant."

She chuckled, and got up. She put her arms around his neck and his hands fell around her waist loosely. She kissed him, deeply. Making him tighten his grip. But as soon as it was getting good, he parted with her. "Alright, don't start something you can't finish. Come on, work."

Lorelai pouted. "I don't want to go to work. I want to stay home."

Luke patted her stomach. "Well, six more months and you'll be on maternity leave. Till then, you'll probably need to go."

She sighed and followed him to the door. He put her coat on for her, then opened the door. She kissed him good-bye, and went to work, not wanting to.

Around 9, when she had time to wake up. It took longer, since the lack of coffee. She headed into the kitchen. "Morning Sookie."

Sookie looked up from her work of chopping some sort of delicacy and smiled. "Morning."

She came over and patted Lorelai's stomach. "And good morning to you."

"Sookie, there are people here."

Sookie stood up. "You know, it is good for the baby if you talk to him or her."

Lorelai nodded. "Yes, I have heard that. I have also heard that if you sneeze with your eyes open you could die. There are many unknown facts in our life."

Sookie sighed. "Alright, how are you?"

"I am good, I had a nice morning."

"What was so nice about it?"

"You know, the usual 'Luke and Lorelai banter'."

"Ahh, yes. That is always entertaining."

"Yah, but I also found out that he dreams of the future."

Sookie looked up. "Really? I never pictured Luke dreaming of his future. Always thought that he was the type of guy who dreamed about Nicole Kiddman naked."

"That is what I thought too. But, I am not surprised. He seems all mysterious and closed off, which is VERY sexy, but ever since I told him that I was pregnant he seems to be opening up more. I kind of like it.'

Sookie nodded. "Well, pregnancy tends to do that to men. You should have seen Jackson when I was pregnant. We watched You've Got Mailed and he cried. Very emotional."

"Jackson cried? Oh, I may have to call that to his attention next time he tries to be all manly."

Sookie laughed and handed the chopped up delicacies to the nearest help. "Be sure to stir that in, in five minutes. Five. Set your watch."

Lorelai headed to the door. "Alright, going to the dinner. See you in an hour."

"Bye, sweetie."

Luke had been slow today, and Lorelai was one of only three other people that were in there. One of them being Kirk, of course. She had strong craving for chocolate, so she bugged Luke into giving her a piece of cake. She played with it, only taking two bites. "Lorelai, you took all that time to get the thing. Are you going to eat it?"

She looked up, seeming to be startled. "What? Oh, yah. It's good."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

He frowned. She seemed upset. "Hey," he lifted her face. "What is wrong?"

She crinkled her face. "It just seems that my pregnancy is exciting you more than me. What does that mean? Do you love the baby more?"

Luke chuckled. "No, crazy lady. You forget that this is my first kid. You have already done this once before. It is more like you are a pro, and I am a rookie."

"Are you using baseball terms? Because that isn't really wise."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Yah, you're right." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

That night, Lorelai had a dream about a certain baby.


	11. Pickles and Chunky Monkey

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I am having a lot of fun writing this fic. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, my b-day was the 24th of February and I celebrated over the weekend. This is a short chapter, I apologize. Read, review, and love you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this; cause if I did you would see my name in the actual show.

**Ch. 11: **Pickles and Chunky Monkey

_Six Months:_

Lorelai opened her eyes with sudden hunger. She turned around to look at the clock; 3 am. She was awoken by her dream of dancing pickles and ice cream cartons. She bit her lip, she was conflicted. Should she wake up Luke? Lorelai turned on her side and looked at her husband. He was sound asleep, with that stupid grin on his face. _Wake up. Then I won't have to do it. _She squinted her eyes as if she was trying to send him the message. _Wake up!_ Luke's eyes didn't open, but his mouth did. "Stop staring at me!"

Lorelai almost jumped. _Wow, I have more power than I thought._ She smiled at her husband, even though his eyes remained closed. "Why, Luke, whatever do you mean?"

His face remained calm, as if he were still asleep. "You are looking at me. I can feel it. Stop. Go to sleep."

She scooted closer, and kissed him. "Open your eyes."

He groaned. "I don't want to, cause then I am going to have to fall back asleep."

She kissed him again, this time parting his lips with her tongue. He moaned, or whined. It could have been both. When she pulled back, his eyes were open. She smiled at him, as if she hadn't just woken him up. "Well, hello there. How are you?"

He glared at her for a little. "What do you want?"

She patted her largening stomach, "Your child is hungry for some weird stuff. I was having my usual dream of food. Nothing out of the ordinary, just what I am going to have for breakfast and what not. Then all of the sudden, there is this pickle and he is dancing with a carton of Ben and Jerries! I don't know what flavor, because it was so odd to see that I forget exactly. I think it was Chunky Monkey, but I am not sure."

Luke cocked an eyebrow at her. "You want me to get you Chunky Monkey ice cream and a pickle? That isn't outrageous, I just saw Lucy have a similar craving on the I Love Lucy Show."

She frowned. "You watch to much TV." She paused in thought. "That is probably where I got the idea. Stupid syndication!"

He threw the cover off and put his feet down on the floor. "Okay, Chunky Monkey?"

She smiled at him. "You are going to get it for me? Wow, I thought you would put up a bigger fight."

"Well," he put on his clothes as he spoke. "I would have if you weren't pregnant, cause that would have been ridiculous. But I figure it is normal for you to have cravings." He turned around to look at her and pointed at her. "But don't get used to it, cause you aren't going to be pregnant forever."

She smiled, and made a face as if she was outraged at the thought. "Me? Wake you up? Really, when has that ever happened?"

"When you smelt snow, couldn't sleep, had a craving.."

"Okay, I was being sarcastic. I didn't want a list. You can go now."

He nodded and headed for the bedroom door, but was stopped by the calling of his name. "Luke."

"Yah?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

"What happened to Chunky Monkey?"

"I don't know, it left. I think it got a roll in the Broadway rendition of The Wizard of Oz."

"Okay, mint chocolate chip, and a pickle."

"And teriyaki beef jerky."

He rolled his eyes. "Beef jerky? Where did that come from?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking about mint chocolate chip and that made me think of the grocery store, which reminded me that we needed some meat, which made me think of beef jerky. Now I want some. It is a very deep process."

"I see that. Okay, mint chocolate chip, a pickle, and teriyaki beef jerky. That is it right?"

"Right."

"I'm not going to get a phone call on the way home saying I have to go back and get peanut butter or anything like that."

She made a delighted face. "Mmmm, peanut butter."

"Alright, leaving now. Before I give you any more ideas."

"Okay, love you lots! You are the best, you're beautiful. Gorgeous. And you make the best burgers. Oh, fries get fries!"

He was half way down the stairs. "Couldn't here you." He shouted.


	12. A Purple Dinosaur, And A Decision

**A/N: **Today, I was so tired that I almost didn't write this. Luckily for you, I willed myself to the computer and did it anyway. I endure pain for your entertainment, and here is the result. Another wonderful chapter in the life of this wonderful couple. Read on, my friend.

**Disclaimer: **Is it just me or is Luke cute? Anyway, I don't own it, I write it.

**Ch.12: **A Purple Dinosaur, And A Decision

_Month eight:_

Lorelai sat in the waiting room of the hospital, Luke on one side of her, and on the other a man that she would describe to her daughter later as a "creepy to a whole new level." She sat close to Luke, for obvious reasons, and watched the TV that was mounted on the wall. It was Barney, and she found herself knowing the songs. _God, I haven't watched this since Rory was 4._ She rubbed her stomach. _I guess I'll be seeing a lot of that unrealistic, purple dinosaur. _She turned to Luke, and watched him stare blankly at the screen. She laced her fingers with his, and when he looked at her she winked. He smiled, and started rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She turned back to the screen in time to see Barney do a little gig for the happy little children. _ Okay, I can't watch this anymore. _"Luke?"

His head jerked as if he was startled, then he turned to her. "Yah?"

"Why can't we know what the sex of the baby is, again?"

He sighed deeply, "Because I am old fashioned, and it is better to be surprised."

"But you know I am not good with surprises!" She pouted.

"You don't say."

"Please." She stuck out her lower lip.

"No." He looked back at the TV.

"But, don't you want to know if it is a boy or girl? A Kathy or Jake? Come on, you must be a little curious. I bet you wonder if it's going to be a girl you're going to have to keep boys from, or a boy to talk baseball with," Luke smiled. "Aha! I saw that mister!" She pointed at him.

He looked first at her face, then her outstretched finger. "Alright, I'm a little curious. But, I can wait. You're due in a month; I think I have the will power. You on the other hand… don't."

She folded her arms over her chest, and the man sitting necked to her chuckled. She looked at him. Then back at her husband. "I can take it. I have a stronger will than you think. It just so happened that I waited when I had Rory."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No."

"Uh-huh."

She opened her mouth then closed it again. She was losing her touch. Either that or Luke got extremely good at banter, extremely fast. After a little bit of consideration, she decided to press on. "So, what do you do while I am getting my check ups? I have always been curious."

"Nothing, I just sit here and watch the TV." He glanced at it. "Although, I might go in with you this time, because if I sit out here for much longer I'm going to have that damn song in my head for days."

She nodded. "Okay, you can come in with me. But, that spoils my master plan of asking the doctor the sex of the baby."

"Well, it all works out then, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

Lorelai fell silent, again. Her brain ran a mile a minute, but she couldn't think of something to talk about while waiting for the doctor. Just before she opened her mouth to state how boring this is a woman and her little boy came in. The boy looked about two, and came in sneezing like there was no tomorrow. The mother, who looked (to Lorelai's astonishment) Rory's age, picked him up and sat him on a chair. Then she took the seat next to him. He sneezed again, then jumped off the chair and waddled to the tissue. He reached for it, and fell short about 2 feet. He wiggled on his tiptoes and still, no luck. He turned around and pointed up. "Mommy, reach."

Lorelai smiled, and a wave of anticipation swept over her. She found herself yearning to be called mommy again. She looked at Luke, and saw he was looking at the kid too. And he was smiling wider than she was. She nudged him. He looked at her and smirked. Then looked back. "Man," he said. "I really want one."

"What, a kid? Cause if you haven't noticed I am the size of a house. Or did you think I just gained a bunch of wait cause it was sexy?"

He looked back at her. "Not a kid, a boy. It sounds completely stereotypical and I would love a girl just as much. But, if our first kid is a boy, I would like that."

"So, you want to find out?"

He shifted, and thought about it. If he found out now, he would be satisfied but there would be no anticipation. He turned back to the little boy, who now had a tissue that could cover his entire face. The kid blew his nose and looked at what he had done. He smiled in triumph, as if his snot was something that doesn't come out very often. Luke looked back at Lorelai. "No, I don't think so. I was just saying. But, if it is a girl instead, I can focus my energy on keeping her in the house till she's thirty."

Lorelai laughed. And watched the kid waddle back to his chair, his feet swinging as he sat and waited. When he noticed Luke and Lorelai looking at him and smiling, he gave them a grin and waved. They both waved back, and laughed. "You are right. I think not knowing would be better." Lorelai said, turning to Luke.

"Softy."

Just then the door that connected the exam rooms to the waiting room swung open and a nurse who looked like she had been on shift to long called for a "Mrs. Lorelai Danes."

Lorelai stood, and Luke followed. He looked at the little boy one more time, and waved again. The little boy smiled, and waved back. His fingers spread out as if he was counting to five. Luke chuckled, and followed Lorelai. "I love you, you love me." He murmured. He stopped, and hung his head. "Crap."


	13. I'm Peachy

**A/N: **Hey, I missed Tuesday's episode, and so I taped it. I just watched it, and OMG. That was awesome. They are so cute! Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys are the best. Keep it up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, so don't sue!

**Ch. 13: **I'm Peachy

_Month Nine:_

Lorelai walked, or waddled, into the diner. Her face was twisted in a grimace and she was sweating. As she entered, the two people in there twisted and looked at her. _You would think they have seen a pregnant lady before,_ she thought as she made her way to the nearest table. Her feet hurt too much to go all the way to the counter. She pulled out a chair and sank into it. A weighty sigh escaped her, and she leaned her head back. Her head came back up at the sound of impending feet. She smiled feebly at Luke as he pulled out the chair next to her. He smiled back, grabbed her feet and put them on his lap. He removed her shoes and started to rub her feet, causing her to moan. The two people had already left, and they were in the diner alone. It was all most time to close and Caesar had gone home. She closed her eyes. "You are a deity." She said. "Seriously, I'm thinking about building a statue of you in our back yard."

Luke chuckled, and continued rubbing her feet. After a little, she opened her exhausted eyes again, and he looked at her. "Why did you walk down here? I would have been home soon."

"I can't stay in that house any longer. I have been home for almost a month."

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "So, instead of being in a nice house you would rather wobble your way down here in time for me to close up?"

"Well," she began. Than fell silent for a little. "I really didn't think it through."

He put down her feet, got out of his chair, walked over to her, and grabbed her face. He pressed his mouth on hers, kneeling down beside her. She moaned, and deepened the kiss as she put her arms around his neck. They parted; breath labored, and sat in content. Luke was the first to speak, "Food?"

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai replied.

He stood up, and head toward the counter. "What would like?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, a burger and fries. No, not fries. Onion rings. Oh, and a chocolate shake."

He stopped, and looked at her. "That it?"

"For now."

He vanished into the back and she heard a series of noises. Pots and pans, stuff like that. He appeared again, coming back to sit with her. "It'll be ten minutes. So, how was your day?" He asked, sitting down.

"The same. I slept, got up, ate, went to the bathroom, watched TV, went to the bathroom, talked to Rory, and went to the bathroom."

He cleared his throat. "That bad, huh?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "No, the baby is just using my bladder as a rattle. Thank God I am due in a couple of days."

He nodded. "Yah. That reminds me, sense we don't know what the baby is going to be, I didn't paint the nursery. So, I need to move the crib into our room."

She smiled. "We are making baby plans, can you believe it? It seemed like just yesterday we were getting married. Wow, time flies. I always thought that saying was ridiculous, but it really does. Every time I say that, I picture a clock with wings."

Luke stopped rubbing her feet again, and got up, again. She pouted. And he shrugged. "Sorry, I'm listening. I swear. I just need to check the food. Unless you feel like eating a really well done burger."

Lorelai sighed an okay and disappeared into the kitchen. She sat in silence. She had almost fallen asleep when Luke came out with her food. He caught her jump and put the food down. "I think we should go home."

"Food." She said, unenthusiastically.

"I can save it for you. Come on." He tucked her arm.

She reluctantly stood, her feet automatically producing a dull ache under her pregnant weight. They headed toward the door, Luke's hand on her back to guide her. They were half way through the door when she stopped. "You forgot the food."

He went back and grabbed the still warm burger off the counter. He came back, and as they walked to the door he shook his head. "Still on your toes, even when you're half asleep."

"It's a gift."  
_One Week Later:_

Lorelai plowed through the doors of the diner, which was filled with the usual breakfast crowed. They looked up at her, not with joy or happiness but with fear. Almost terror. She glared at them. "Yep," She snarled. "I'm still pregnant. Three days overdue. Now go back to your food or suffer the wrath of Lorelai."

Everyone turned back to his or her food, not even eating, just looking. And although he wouldn't admit it, Kirk had almost peed his pants. She walked to the counter; everyone who had been sitting there had cleared. Luke came out from the back to see what the commotion was about. He was answered with a deserted dinner, and a very pregnant, uncomfortable wife. He walked slowly, not wanting to make any false movements, towards the counter. "Scare all the customers away and we might have to shut off the cable."

He regretted the words while they were coming out of his mouth. She glared at him in the unforgettable way she does, and didn't respond. It was to late to take it back, so he moved on instead. "Morning."

"Morning." She scoffed.

"Sweetie," he said. He never used pet names with her. He called her Lorelai, or crazy lady. Which, in their world, was the same as a pet name. Now, he didn't think crazy lady would be fitting. Considering, she might actually be crazy. "How are you?"

"Oh, I am peachy. I enjoy being the size of a house. I don't care that I can't see my feet any more. Or that they hurt."

He involuntarily stepped back. When Lorelai saw this her face softened, and she waved him forward. "I'm sorry Luke. Come here."

He stepped forward, and she gave him a kiss to show it was safe. He relaxed a little, and came closer. He wrapped her in a hug, his chin resting on her head. He rubbed her back for comfort, and kissed the top of her head. Lorelai closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. All of the sudden, a wave of emotion swept of her and she started to cry. Her body shook with her sobs. Luke continued rubbing her back. "What is the matter?"

She lifted her head from his chest. His hand routinely went to her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She sniffled. "I am so pregnant. This kid doesn't want to come out. It just sits in there, contented and warm. While I am out here, with an aching back. I would love to stay pregnant if it wasn't so painful. I enjoy the attention. But, I'm so emotional all the time. And the energy I'm building up from not working is going to explode. But worst of all, I haven't had a cup of coffee in nine months." She looked at him. "I want coffee, Luke."

She began to cry again. He put her head against his chest and rubbed her back. "Shhh."

"This is ridiculous. There is no reason that I should be crying." She said, muffled.

"It isn't ridiculous. Being pregnant is uncomfortable. I'm here though. And I'm sure you are going to have the baby any day." He let her go and lifted her head. "But until then, I am at your service. Whatever you want."

She smiled, and whipped her face. "You shouldn't have said that. A person like me takes advantage of sexy men willing to provide them whatever their little hearts desired."

He chuckled, relieved that her humorous wit had returned. "Okay, what may I do for you?"

"An omelet will do." She said, and then smirked. "For now."

"One omelet coming up."

He prepared it, and sat next to her as she ate. When she was done, he took her plate. "Feel better?"

"Yah, food is always a good way to cheer me up."

He put her plate aside. "Yep, you're very easy to please."

She gasped. "I am not! I pride myself on being difficult to please. If rumor gets around that I really am not, my rep…"

She stopped, her eyes widening as if she just saw something so astonishing that it was beyond words. Luke frowned. "Lorelai?" He said, a slight hint of worry on his voice. "Lorelai, what is the matter?"

"Umm," She said. "I, uh."

"You what?"

"My, uh."

"Lorelai is something wrong. Are you getting back at me for that crack about scaring the customers? If so, stop it."

She shook her head. "No," she said, now looking at him. "My water just broke."

This time it was his turn to stare, eyes widening as realization struck. "You're what?"

"My water broke."

He shook his head in disbelief; he had geared up for this. Even read those ludicrous books with stupid titles like Fathering A New Born or My Baby And Me. But, those books didn't prepare him for this. And he shot out of his chair. "You mean you're, you're…"

"I'm having the baby."


	14. A Series Of Blurs

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long; I have had a tiring few days. I got really sick. I am talking "can't get out of bed" sick. Anyway, I left you all hanging on a thread (tehehe) and now I am here to finish it. That is right, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last chapter. So, read it, put it on your favorites and enjoy it forever. Just kidding (unless you want to do that). Just review for me, and I'll love you forever.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own all of it. And pigs can fly.

**Thank You: **To all of you who have read this, and given me opinions (bad ones are just as welcome). I appreciate your patience with the story and the continuing support. God bless, and hopefully you all will be the ones reading my next fic.

**Ch.14: **A Series Of Blurs

What happened between leaving the dinner and arriving at the hospital is a bit of a blur to Luke. A series of blurs, including Lorelai doing her lamas breathing, going to the house, calling Rory, and driving. No distinct memory of any of that, just colors and recognition of settings. When they arrived at the hospital, reality started setting in. He had his senses back, his thoughts, and emotions. Right now his wife is in labor with their first kid, and a wave of nausea hit him when he entered the hospital, pushing Lorelai in on a wheel chair someone had given them in the parking lot. Some people call that sympathy pains, but he called it nerves.

Lorelai wasn't paying any attention to this, for obvious reasons. She focused on her feet, breathing in deeply and letting out shallow breaths. She hadn't really looked at Luke since the dinner, because of the labor and all. When they got to the front desk, Lorelai looked up at the clerk eagerly. "Hi, excuse me miss?"

The woman behind the desk put down her People magazine, and looked at Luke and Lorelai. She popped her bubble gum, and sighed. She didn't look older than Rory. "How may I help you?"

Lorelai looked at her, and pointed at her stomach. "I'm having a baby. You know, another person is coming out of me."

Luke flushed a little. "You'll have to excuse her. She is a little irritable, cause of the whole birth thing."

The clerk made an irritated face. "Yes, I can see that." She turned around, and when she turned back she held a clipboard. "I'll need some information. While you fill this out, I will set up a room. It should be five minutes."

Luke grabbed the clipboard and a near by pen. He pushed Lorelai over to where he was going to sit, and plopped down. "Hate paper work." He said, not really knowing what else to say.

Lorelai shifted in the wheelchair and crunched up her face. "Yah, almost as painful as these contractions."

Luke smiled apologetically, and filled out the papers as fast as he could. When he got up, Lorelai was biting her lip to keep from screaming. He practically fell over his feet in a sprint to the desk. The clerk showed them to their room and Luke helped Lorelai to her feet. "Alright sweetie, just need to get to the bed."

"Easier said then done. I haven't seen my feet in four months, surprising because they are so swollen. I don't know if I can walk any more."

Luke smiled understandingly and sighed. Then he brightened up a little and turned to his very pregnant wife. "The faster you get into bed, the faster you get an epidural."

Lorelai shot to her feet, and was in bed before Luke was able to help her. He smiled and pulled the covers over her. She has already put on the gown and was fidgeting to keep it covering her. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "Want anything? Ice chips?"

Lorelai pondered for a little, then looked up. "Epidural!"

Just then the doctor came in carrying a clipboard. She looked up from it and smiled. "Hello, I'm Doctor Greene."

Lorelai's face lightened. "You know, if you were a man, and Anthony Edwards I would so make a comment."

Greene chuckled. "Yes, I get that a lot. At least you didn't say any relation to or I might have left."

Lorelai shrugged. "I'm classy."

Greene smiled at Luke who had been standing at the head of the bed. "Hello, are you the husband?"

Luke smiled. "One and only"

"He thinks." Lorelai replied before wincing in pain.

Greene noticed this and sat on a stool at the foot of the bed. After a few minutes of the exam she looked up and smiled empathetically. "Only dilated 2 inches. So we have a little."

Lorelai grunted. "Well, can my daughter come in then?"

Greene smiled. "Yes, that would be fine. How old is she?"

"Twenty three."

Greene looked a little taken aback, and Lorelai smiled. "Long story, don't know if you'd want to hear it."

She nodded and cleared her throat. "Well, I'll be back to check on you in a little."

When she left, Rory came in. Her eyes were wide, but her smile was huge. She looked from Luke to her mom. "So, how have you been? Any thing new happen to you today?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope, the usual. Woke up, ate, went into labor, that kind of thing."

She moved the stool the doctor had been using to sit next to Luke, who was sitting on the only chair in the room. "Wow, busy day. I can't believe you're having your baby."

She looked at Luke and smiled. "You're going to be a dad. Good thing you had me to practice on."

He smiled at her compliment. Lorelai smiled too, "Yah, he knows he's going to be a good dad."

Luke shifted, "Okay, you're the one having the baby. Don't want to steal your thunder or whatever women say."

Lorelai chuckled. "Steal my thunder? Sweetie, you've been watching to much Friends."

Rory suddenly sat up strait. "Grandma."

Lorelai put the heal of her palm on her forehead, "We forgot to call her. Great, now she is going to read to much into this."

Rory stood up, " I'll go call her."

Twenty very slow minutes later, Emily Gilmore burst into the hospital, followed closely by Richard. She headed for the desk and stood impatiently in the line that had formed. When she reached the front, she looked flustered. "Hello, our daughter is having a baby and we would like to see her. Her name is Lorelai Danes, can I have the room number?"

The clerk, chirpy bimbo is the name Lorelai gave her, looked up and sighed. "I'll have to check to see what room it is."

"Will that take long?"

"Five minutes."

"Can you hurry?"

Just then she heard her name. Not actually her name, but close to it. "Grandma!"

Emily turned and saw her granddaughter running down the hall. She smiled in relief, mostly because she won't have to deal with these highly exasperating hospital staff members. Rory stopped in front of them and gave them a hug, Emily first then Richard. She takes a few breaths to calm down from jogging, and then instructs them that mom is in room 405, just down the hall to the left. Emily nods, "Where are you going?"

"I need coffee, Luke needs tea, and mom needs ice chips."

Emily smiled at the thoughtfulness of this young woman. She thanks Rory and heads off to the room, Richard by her side. When she entered the first thing she saw was Lorelai in a hospital bed. She didn't like hospitals almost as much as Luke, maybe even more after her husband spent time in a bed. She smiled at her daughter wearily, and nodded a hello to Luke. "How are you?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Okay, not very comfortable."

Emily Gilmore swung into action. She was able to acquire better pillows and blankets in less than 20 minutes. And now Lorelai laid a little more at ease. For the first time in a long time she was glad to have her mother here. Her dad had pulled in a few more chairs, and was seated in one on the other side of the bed. He smiled at Lorelai. "I'm glad you called us."

Lorelai smiled back, and took his hand. An overwhelming love came over both of them "It would have been wrong not to."

They sat in their for an hour, then were forced to leave when the doctor came back in. Lorelai had grown increasingly uncomfortable in that hour, and was thankful to see someone who can provide relief, preferably the kind she was looking for. She looked at the doctor in anticipation, and when Doctor Greene was done with the exam, she smiled at her in hopes of good news. "Well, you're fully dilated."

Lorelai sighed, and felt Luke do the same. After 9 months of coffee-free days, aches, morning sickness, and anticipation, they were going to have a baby. Luke took Lorelai's hand and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

Rory sat with her grandparents in silence. It had been twenty minutes since they were told that Lorelai was ready to give birth. Emily and Richard sat, hands clasped together, and watched the clock. Rory felt them tense after every minute that passed, so she tried getting their minds off of it. "So, what do you think the sex is going to be?"

Emily blinked in the suddenness of the question, and Richard laughed. "Well, Rory," he answered, "I don't prefer a sex, as long as the baby is happy and healthy." He was silent for a few seconds, and then added. "And smart."

Emily smiled at her husband, then at Rory. She took a deep breath, and was surprised to feel tears on her cheeks. Rory was taken aback as well. "Grandma, you're crying."

"I suppose I am. I had regretted not being around when you were born and growing up. I guess the realization that I will be around to see this child grow up is setting in." She sniffled.

Rory smiled, then her eyes grew wide. Emily saw that she was looking past her and turned around. Standing there was a grinning Luke. He stood there for a few minutes, in a daze. He walked over to where they sat and sat down beside Rory. They looked at him in wonderment, because he wasn't saying anything. Just looking at the wall and grinning. Finally, Rory nudged him. "Well?"

He looked up, still grinning. "It's," he paused and looked at all of them. "It's a boy."

Rory clapped her hands together in excitement, and then wrapped her arms around Luke. He held her, and looked at Emily and Richard. Emily was crying even more, and Richards grin was almost as big as Luke's. Rory sat up. "When can we see them?"

"Now."

At that, they all got up and headed toward the room. When they entered, they saw Lorelai holding the new baby. She looked and felt exhausted, but she couldn't put him down. She looked up at her family and smiled. Luke came over and kissed her, then gently kissed the baby on the forehead. They were all admiring the baby in silence. Finally, Richard spoke. "What is his name?"

Lorelai looked at Luke, who nodded. "Jake. Jake Danes."

Rory smiled, and kissed the baby on the cheek. "Hi Jake, I'm your sister. Rory."

Richard smiled and looked at Lorelai. "Now you have one of each."

Lorelai nodded, then looked up at Luke. "We need to buy him some flannel and a baseball cap."

THE END!


End file.
